Metal heart
by INKthefallen
Summary: When M.E.C.H. makes a fatal error in their quest for the perfect meld of man and machine...well hes not what they expected/ during beast hunters m for possible language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Metal Heart

Today was the best day of Damian Crawford's life he was an average teenager black hair, blue eyes an average build. But he had recently gotten an accepted application from an applied robotics company and started today parking his old beater outside the small office building in Jasper Nevada, Grabbing his messangers bag he steped inside.

A small woman sat behind a desk cheking her computer every now and again. swallowing the lump in his throat he stepped forward

"My name is-" she cut him off mid sentence

"Damian Crawford our newest project." the smile on her face was kind of creepy but Damian shrugged it off.

she stood up and led him to an elevator in the back of the room. "Just head through here Silas will be waiting for you."

"Oh so he's like my boss or somthing right?" Damian was a little confused about the whole situation but took it in stride none the less.

She smiled again. "You could say that."

"Thanks..." the woman was gone.

Damian sighed "Okay?" He stepped into the elevator wich only had two floors and chose the one he was't on. A slow tune played out over the speaker. The whole thing seemed kind of strange, like the feeling you get when you walk into a haunted house ride at a fair. You shouldn't be scared you know its fake but then part of you feels unsafe and wants to run away or at least find a weapon.

The annoying ding of the elevator broke him out of his thoughts long enough to step out onto a metal catwalk, looking around Damian was supprised to see a large construction area below him With massive complex machines and such scattered around the room. People moved around preforming varius jobs and tasks, but they were all dressed in these almost military uniformes whith facemasks and visors covering there face. "They look like ants from up here..."

"And they work like them too." Damian jumped he didnt notice the man who walked up behind him.

He was tall about Six somthing almost seven, Bald and these pierceing eyes that studdied him like an open wound. Damian had to work his words around the brand new not his throat had grown. "You must be silas my names Damian and this place is just...Wow."

Silas' smile was even creepier than the receptionist's "I'm glad you like it, i work hard to keep it running smoothly. Walk with me would you?" Damian followed the man down the catwalk "You see I built this place because I want power, and where does mostof this worlds power come from?" they turned onto a small platform that started moving down. "most would say power comes from whoever has the biggest gun or the most money,and they are right...Just not completely because power, true power comes from knowlege." they had left the platfor and were walking down a halway into a large construction bay. Damian kept quiet. "The knowlege to build the bigger gun or make more money is better that just having said things, correct?" Damian nodded the feeling of dread in his gutt screeming at his brain but he pushed it to the back of his mind and nodded. "Smart boy, But I have the knowlege, and the money, but I still need the gun!"

They stopped walking, and damian looked around. His jaw dropped, standing infront of him was a robot not any robot but a massive robot, parts of it looked likethey were mad from car parts. He even counted six wheels in total 2 made up part of its calves and the other two made up part of its forearms. what loooked like part of a cars hood, grill, and headlights made up it chest giving it a muscular look alomost like it had pecs, it hands where clawed and looked partialy like they were built from the doors and front of said car it fingers where almost human other than its clawlike look. the shoulders had the letters M.E.C.H. painted onto them. its face was covered by a smooth black glasslike metal visor it almost looked like it had no face at all and mabye it didn't, small fins sat were it ears should be. Its overall color scheme was mostly black with green highlight a some crome parts thrown in. "what is that thing?" Damian was too stuned to knowtice the men comming up behind him. Silas grinned again "My gun...and your new body."

Damian was too confused and awstruck to notice the menacing tone in his voice. One of the men jumped forward and tazed him with a long cattleprod like device Damian dropped to the ground.

**Energon Level 15%**

**Warning Energon depleted.**

**Current Alt. Mode: Custom Built Lamborghini Aventador.**

**Damage Report: No Structural damge Found.**

**Warning Spark Frecuency Abnormal.**

"What's going on? why cant I see, and where did those words come from. everything hurts.." He couldnt tell were he was but some strange voices and words keept filltering through his mind, they sounded almost computer like. He tried opening his eyes but he couldnt feel them, at least not like he did before now they felt almost...he couldnt explain it.

He moved his arms but insted of the familliar felling of muscle pulling bone he felt grinding pressure and moving parts...

**Bringing Optics Online **"wha?"

Sudden light flooded his vison, he squinted trying to block some of the light. He looked around he was standing in what looked like a military vehicle bay. Stepping forward everything felt weird, like he was wearing a suit of armor that was also his skin and covered his organs too.

He was panicking but he knew he had two options go to a hospital or the military, but a hospital can't fix a machine can they? but he didnt know where he could find a military base nearbye-

**Closest Human Military Base 15 Miles West of Current location.**

With that settled he walked forward wich took some getting used to with his mechanicle legs. He stopped infront of a large hanger door that was covered in rust. He pushed on it and the thin metal tore like paper. stepping outside he was in a small town in the middle of a desert. Checking his suroundings he started walking west.


	2. Chapter 2

Metal Heart chapter 2

Right foot left foot repeat. He needed entertainment bordem getting the best of him he started reading some of the information scrolling acrost his vision, he learned a few things from it like how he had a stasis security feed even if he didn't know what stasis ment. He also had a combat system, but it was blocked somehow. When he bumped into a wall he looked up, foucusing on his surrounding he was standing before a small deserted town.

The sign read Jasper nevada he new the state but the town name rang a bell somewhere in his mind but he couldn't place it just like he couldnt remember his name or family and the only place he could call home was the hanger he woke up in. As he walked through the town he noticed a desterbing lack of life just no people any where it was creepy to say the least. So he kept walking, before he knew it he was passing out of the other side of the town and looking at the military base a few miles away.

Jasper Nevada military base 2:37pm

Fowler was annoyed VERY annoyed Megatron had made several usless demand just to mess with the agents head not to mention his boss yelling at him to just nuke the tower and be done with it, but you cant nuke United States Land it would start a whole new revolution if they where lucky! So now he was sitting at his desk trying to meet Megatrons demands through a mound of paperwork when a soldier ran into his office.

The soldier took a deep breath. "Sir one of the men spotted on of your aliens on the horison ETA 2 minutes."

"What side is it on?" Fowler stood up following the soldier out of the room and into a vehicle bay.

"We don't know sir, it doesn't have any visible markings exept for the word M.E.C.H. any meaning in that sir?"

Fowler scowled "It's classified" they climed into an armoured jeep and left the hanger.

Outside Military base 3:06pm

He could cleearly see the gaurds gearing up for his arrival so he stopped and waited to see what would happen before long a Jeep left the gates headed for him its gun pointed at his chest the entire drive over.

Fowlers jeep stoped 30 feet from the rouge mech, stepping out of the humvee and raised his megaphone to his lips.

"Did Megatron send you out here to make sure we met his demands?" The mech blinked. "Who's Megatron?"

Now it was Fowlers turn to be confused "You don't know who megatron is? Are you even a con?"

"Whats a con?" The mech shook his head. "Look I just need some help, I woke up in a warehouse in Jasper, I dont have a name, and I dont remember anything before waking up." Fowler stared at the mech for a momeny before telling him to follow them.

Jasper Nevada Military Base 4:12

Fowler had spent most of the last hour explaining what autobots and decepticons are, and what the war between the two had caused on earth.

"So why did you think I was a decepticon for?" The mech was sitting on a vehicle lift while Fowler stood nearby on a scaffold.

"See that simbol on your chest?" The mech looked down at the small pointed insignia printed between his headlights. "Thats the decepticon symbol all of them wear it so when I saw it I naturaly assumed you were one."

The mech nodded. "But that still doesnt explain why I cant remember anything, or why I woke up in that warehouse."

Fowler scowled at that. "If I had to guess...Mabye the autobots would know, they do have a cybertronian medic so. I'll go call them see if I can get through, you stay here and try not to cause any trouble. Oh and bye the way, I'd find some sort of name if I where you. We can't keep calling you 'he' and 'it'." Fowler walked away to make the call, one of the braver soldier approched the mech.

"So what do you change into?" The soldier was a bit of a gearhead and loved the concept of a transforming vehicle.

The mech looked down at the man and blinked. "I don't know. I did'nt even know I could until agent Fowler told me so."

The soldier chuckled a little. "Then give it a try, it can't hurt any thing can it?" The mech smiled under his visor. He stood up and stepped away from the lift. Focusing on the data on the edge of his vision he look for somthing to help with his shift. almost like his brain knew somthing he didn't some text poped up in his vision

Alternator Ingaged Starting first transformation test.

With the sound of shifting metal his frame rearanged itself into the stunning body of a black 2013 Lamborghini Aventador with six wheels, two in the back one in the front, and dual green racing stripes. the word M.E.C.H. printed above the real wheels.

"Woa! an Aventador, and it's been exremely customized. Do you know how costly these changes would be!"

The soldier was fangirling over the robot turned sports car.

"This feels so strange. I can't explain how weird it is." Testing out his new form he turned his wheels back and forth, flashed his lights, Opened the doors, trunk, and hood. "It feels kinda natural, like im supposed to be able to do this."

The soldier openly laughed this time. "You are supposed to be able to. My name is Markus Stane I'm a mechanic here. So what do they call you?"

Somehow even a car can look dissapointed. "I don't now, can't remember." Markus frowned "We can't have that, lets try to come up with one. Oh but it's more like a codename so that should make it easier." They spent the next few minutes trying out names before Fowler walked in, throwing out a high wistle at the sports car. "Well that answers my first question, but I managed to get ahold of the autobots apperently they have a high ranking officer with them now and have taken over a crashed decepticon warship as a new base of operations. They want me and you to go down to their base." His passenger door opened. "I'm driving, see you later Markus!"

"See ya later buddie!" Markus waved as Fowler closed the door and they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Metal Heart

Fowler spent most of the ride over telling his higher ups what was happening and occasionaly giving the Mech directions. "I dont care what the pentagon thinks about this, if he can help we'll give it a shot." fowler hung up and though he couldn't see it the mech was smileing. "Take a turn around these rocks and the ship should be just past here."

They pulled up to the unburied entrance and Fowler steped out. The mech transformed and stood behind fowler as the five bots stepped out of the hatch.

The largest of the mechs gave him a scrutinizeing look before his optics settled on the purple symbol on his chassis. Pulling up his arm the larger mech leveled his cannon on the amnesiacs helm.

"Agent fowler why did you bring a decepticon to our base?" His voice was laced with fury.

"Calm down Ultra Magnus he's a freindly didn't even know what cybertron was until I told him." Fowler stepped infrot of the mech.

"State your name and rank soldier." The command was directed to the unnamed mech.

unseen to everyone the mech blinked, a small message on his visor telling him it was unneccisary. "As far as I know, I don't have a name, and I'm definately not a soldier."

The femmbot steped forward. "How are you not a soldier, everyone on Cybertron joined sides. That or Megatron killed them."

"But every record my visor keeps flashing at me says that my weapon system has been blocked since activation." The mech hadn't told them he couldn't find his actual activation date, just the last time he left stasis.

The red and white mech spoke. "Mabye I should give you a look over, somthing about your apperance is...off."

"Ahem." The largest mech stepped forward.

"My name is Ultra magnus, and for the time being I am your commanding officer." Ultra magnus stepped back into the ship.

The femm spoke up "My name is Arcee, Scout and second in command."

The large green mech slapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Bulkhead, Wreaker and demolishions expert."

The shorter yellow mech put a hand out. "My name's Bumblebee, I'm kinda the little brother to the group." The mech shook Bumblebees hand. The medic stood where he was "I am Ratchet Team medic and as the human doctors say: it's time for your check up.

All the medical equipment back at the silo was thrown togeth from human technology, but the medical tech on the harbringer is up to date, but that didn't stop the mech on the berth from feeling nervous. Ratchet stepped over to a consol next to the berth, typing a few commands into the consol. A large mechanism folded out of the celing of the medical room, the rest of the bots in the room felt nervous even being near the machine. One of the arms folded down of the arm off the mechanism and did a very detailed scan over the amnisiacs chassis.

Ratchet read some of the data coming from the scanner. "This can't be right, as far as this scan reads most of your body is made up of parts from varius cybertronian generations."

Arcee looked puzzled . "I don't understand Ratchet, how is that possible he's only as old as Bumblebee or me."

The medic sighed. "But thats just it Arcee, some of him is made up of parts older than me and some of his parts arn't even from the same factions, ah here's a perfect example of my scann he doesn't have a T-Cog he has an alternator, all the parts for a T-Cog interface are here."

The mech on the berth spoke up. "What does an me not having a T-Cog got to due with it?"

Ratched pinched where his nose would be. "An alternator was the first form of transformation system ever made it suck up energon like no other, a T-Cog on the other hand is smaller faster, and more efficent. I have an idea as to why you don't have one."

Arcee waved her are frustrated at Ratchets sense of drama. "Well what is it?"

Ratchet turned the berth back on its end, so the unnamed mech could step off. "I'll give you three guess's and it has to do with our favorite murderus human."

a simultanius answer flooded the room. "M.E.C.H."

"Yes in fact I think he crashed somewhere on earth and while he was in stasis lock, M.E.C.H. found him and altered him to there liking as a walking weapon-" Bulkhead spoke up "But what did they give him an alternator insted of a T-Cog for?" Ratchet looked at the mech. "They didn't have one remember, they had so steal Starscreams to build nemmisis prime wich they probably based off of our freind here!"

"Bye the way do you have any sort of name we could all you?" Arcee was getting tired of talking about him like she would a wall.

"No I don't unfortunatly." The mech absently scratched his face only to be blocked by his visor, it was starting to get annoying having it in the way all the time.

"Hey Ratchet any chance, you could open this visor its getting really annoying?" The mech Pointed to his visor.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be hard. sit still and I'll give you acsess to it."

Ratchet connected a small datapad to the mechs helm and began to open up his controls.

"Okay it should open and close on command now." Ratchet stepped back.

"Well here goes nothing." The full face visor much like soundwaves segmented itself and folded into his helm.

Every bot in the room jumped back a few steps. when Ultra magnus spoke for the first time since they first entered the room. "You should be dead, I drove the blade through your spark, listened to the medic say you where offline."

"what are you talking about, I just met you this morning!" The mech stood up and took a step away from him.

Ultra Magnus pulled pointed an acussing finger. "Your name is Syphon, you where the only cybertronian to not join a side at the begining of the war. You started out like any nutral party you didn't fight, Megatron captured you and tortured you into insanity. When you broke free you killed thousands of decpticons and autobots alone before you where taken down bye myself and another whom you offlined before I drove my blade into your chassis."

If a machine could pale the mech now known as Syphon would have. "But, but...I..." Syphon Sat down onto the berth and stared at his hands. "I killed thousands?"

His mismatched optics, one purple the other blue. dimmed the light glow coming from them fading to just cold color.

"Bulkhead, clear out one of the storage rooms until we can acess the rest of the ship." Ultra Magnus wasted no time trying to cuff Syphon. Who stood up and avoided him. "leave me alone!" Syphon pushed Bumblebee out of the way and ran into the ships halls following the way they came he ran back outside and almost on instinct transformed and drove out into the desert. The rest of the autobots followed soon after. "I'm faster than all of you I'll go get him." Arcee didn't wait for a reply before transforming and driving after him.

Syphon drove as fast as he could, a low energon warning blaring through his systems. Turning a mirror he saw Arcee gaining on him.

Slowing down he transformed and slid on his peds a few feet. Arcee did the same,only she landed with her cannons ready and aimed at Syphon. "Stand down and I'll put in a good word with Ultra Magnus." Syphon stood perfectly still, his visor snapped shut as he spoke. "I havn't done anything and he wants to lock me up, how would putting a good word in help me?"

Arcee considered this. "Look back on cybertron you're a legend. Ultra magnus is scared mabye I can talk to him convince him to let you stay at the harbringer with us, but I need you to coperate first." she lowered her cannons and held out a hand. Syphon watched her for a moment, then he took her hand and stood the rest of the way up. "Okay but if he tries to lock me up, I'll knock some sense into him before I run out." Arcee laughed for the first time since the trip to cybertron. "Ratchet open up a ground bridge."

When the swirling green portal opened up Arcee led him through. On the other side Syphon stepped through visor first into Ultra Magnus' cannon. Arcee jumped forward and stood between them. "Just hear me out Ultra Magnus." the larger bot didn't object. "If Ratchet can bring his weapons online, wouldn't it be better to have a bot that could offline thousands of cons at once on our side instead of against us both?" Ultra Magnus thought for a second before speaking. "As of this moment Arcee he is your resposibility, you are to train him teach him and Keep your eyes on him at all times. This means you will bunk, patrol and fight together. Am I understood?" Arcee and syphon bothe nodded "Good now back to work, we must fortify this ship and if possible get it ready to fly." The officer left the room.

Arcee led Syphon to her bunkroom in the hals of the ship, while most of the ship was inacessable the bunks energon storage medical bay, controll room, and engine room where able to be acessed. "So Syphon. Can you remember anything from when you...well, you know faught back on cybertron?"

Syphon followed her through the halls. "I don't remember anything I just...it sounds fammiliar, but I just can't place it."

Arcee stopped opened a door to her left and stepped through the door way. The room was small only really big enough for the one berth inside. "It only fits one berth so one of us will have to use the floor." Arcee turned to speak face to face but when she did she got a face full of his headlights, he was taller than she thaught. in fact she would have to stand on her toes to see him eye to eye. She shook her head. "I'll sleep on the floor, taking a bed or berth from a lady isn't right." Syphon stepped into the room after her. Arcee was suprised to say the least it wasn't often a mech had manners, in a war luxuries like an actual berth to sleep on were scarce so bets or claims were common ammong soldiers. Arcee was curious, if this really was the unstoppable force that they where taught about, why was he being curtius to her instead of running his blade through her spark?

"Syphon, would you do me a favor?" He nodded. "Would you open your visor please?" he couldn't see anything wrong with doing so and opened his visor. Arcee studied his features, he didn't look to diffrent from the pictures she had seen, his mouth had two thin black lines running up the sides of his faceplate His optics were mismatched unlike the old pictures when both of them where blue, M.E.C.H. must have replaced one. Other than that he had a few small welds around it almost like battle scars. but the biggest diffrence was his expression, unlike the one on his picture he didn't look purely insane. He looked almost confused and thoughtful, and what was the human expression? he was kinda...hot? Arcee shook her head she couldn't think like that about him, could she?

"Arcee? Are you alright?" Syphons words broke her out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah I'm fine just...You dont look like the old you did." Syphon smiled, and Arcees years of training went down the drain. "Thanks I'm glad I'm glad I don't look like a pychopath."

Afterwords Arcee showed him around the rest of the ship before taking him to find Ratchet. It was an eventful day for all of them, but now Arcee was faced with thoughts and feelings she hadn't had in centuries. And mabye that wasn't a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Metal Heart ch. 4

Ratchet was getting frustrated with Syphons weapon systems, M.E.C.H. had made sure to lock up most of them with encryptions and passcode that Ratchet had gone round and round in circles. "Gah! This is usless. Okay I've opened up your melee and basic combat systems, but thats all I can do until Rafiel gets here!"

Syphon sighed it was better than nothing. "Thanks Ratchet."

Syphon left the med bay and Started walking outside. Arcee followed along beside him asking questions, while he tried to answer them, but like most things he couldn't remember.

"Hey Syphon!" Syphon turned to see Bulkhead trailing them.

Bulkhead caught up to them in before they got out the main exit. "Bee and me have been looking through some old records and we found a huge section all about you. Now you may not like it but some of it is from before the war and might shed some light on your past, that is if your up to it." Bulkhead waited for a reply

Syphon looked at Arcee then started tward bulkhead. "Its more than I know now."

The three bots trailed their way inside and when into the central command room, Bumblebee sat at a computer on the left side of the room. Bee looked back at the sound of Bulkheads footsteps.

*Hey Syphon come watch this.*

Syphon stood behind Bumblebee and watched as the records replayed. A tall cybertronian came up on the screen.

"Welcome to the Cybertron Records system you have chosen recors containing information on Syphon the only cybertronian to ever be clasiffied as a Mass destructive force. Before the war Syphon was know as the best combat trainer on the planet and several others, no one had ever beaten him in any form of combat. Although he was a very powerful combat expert he refused to take sides when the war started his only statment was: 'I refuse to take part in a war with my peers and freinds, I will wait out this war or be the last one standing when the two factions kill each other." The immage of Syphon was actualy very similar to his current form. the cybertronian came back on screen. "Before long megatron saught to have syphon on his side, but Syphon refused and so megatron captured him and asked one last time to join him. When Syphon refused he was tortured, after 28 stellar cycles he ecscaped megatron and made way for a decepticon-autobot warzone led by Ultra Manus and Decepticon general Galvanus, Stepping into the crossfire Syphon killed 6,724 Autobot and decepticon soldier Galvanus included before Ultra Magnus and an autobot medic managed to offline him honered as a worrior driven insane, he was given a spacebound cerimony and will remain known as a great combat trainer for as long as we live." Everyone looked a Syphon, who was completly silent. "Do you want to know somthing that they didn't tell you in the reports?" The autobots turned and watched Ultra Magnus walk into the room. "They thought it would be wrong to put into his character file but...He laughed, he laughed as he watched the life fade from the optics of those he killed. I made it my personal goal to stop that laughter, but it seems I wasn't thourow enough." The blue mech walked over to the main terminal. "Arcee, Bulkhead, and our new...aquaintence. You are all going to go to the energon mine that Megatron has recently abandoned and look for any scraps he left behind." The bots all gave a "Yes sir." before heading out. Syphon followed Arcee, and Bulkhead outside. When he asked why they didn't use their groundbridge, He was told It would attract to much attention.


End file.
